Humans can be Bigger on the Inside
by The Mad Traveler
Summary: Fara Smith, a girl with brilliant blue eyes and golden hair with white streaks. At a glance, Fara was like any other girl growing up in London in the twenty-ﬁrst century, until she turned thirteen that is. First fic... If you have any criticism, please phrase it in a constructive way. Rated T for torture scenes. HIATUS
1. Fara Smith

Fara Smith, a girl with brilliant blue eyes and golden hair with white streaks. At a glance, Fara

was like any other girl growing up in London in the twenty ﬁrst century, until she turned thirteen

that is.

She'd always been smarter than the other kids. She learned to read at four, basic math at ﬁve,

French and Latin at six, and she was writing short stories by seven. Fara had a thirst for

knowledge. By the time she was ten she was ﬂuent in twelve languages (English, French, Latin,

Chinese, Italian, German, Dutch, Spanish, Greek, Navaho, Portuguese, and Vietnamese). This

alone set her apart from the others, but when she turned thirteen, the dreams started. They

were vivid and abnormally realistic. She dreamed of the stars, of other planets and species, of

impossible things.

Nobody else cared. Nobody thought they were even remotely interesting. Nobody except

Amicitia. She was her only friend. She ﬁrst met Amicitia when she was ﬁve and some of the

boys, that usually only focused their mocking on Fara, were pushing her around. So, Fara went

over and began babbling about things none of the other kindergarteners cared about. Her plan

worked. They stopped messing with the girl. Of course that meant they had begun tormenting

Fara again, but in reality, she didn't mind.

After the boys became bored with Fara, the girl came over. She said, "Thanks for that. They

think I'm a freak cause of my skin..." That was when Fara actually noticed the girl's skin. It

shimmered. "That's," she paused, "that's really cool!"

"You really mean that?"

"Yes! You're skin is like a penny that sparkles."

The girl smiles and says, "What's your name?"

"Fara. Fara Smith."

"My name's Amicitia. Amicitia Smith." She giggled, "We got the same last name!"

"Have."

"Huh?"

"We have the same last name."

"Oh. You're smart. I like you. We should be friends."

"You- you wanna be friends with me?!"

"Yup." She popped the p.

"Okay," she said slowly, "but can I call you Ami?"

"Yup!" Again popping the p.

From then on, Fara and Ami were best friends. They stood up for each other. They were each

other's only friends.

* * *

Fara told Ami about the strange dreams her second week of having them. She had drawn some

of the different things she had seen. There was the tunnel made of clouds and colors, ﬁelds of

red grass, potatoes in armor, giant moving pepper shakers, metal men, and angel statues.

A few months after the dreams started, something very strange happened. Fara was at the park

with Ami when Ami suddenly shouted, "Fara! What was that?!" Fara spun around, alarmed,

"What?"

"You were fading!"

"What?"

"You were! I swear!"

"Ami..."

"No! You were!"

Fara saw the tunnel from her dreams ﬂash around her for a second, but then it vanished.

"Fara!"

Her face was pale when she answered, "You- you were right."

"Are you okay?"

"I saw the cloud tunnel."

"From your dreams?" She nodded. "Like, in your head?"

"No. It it was all around me. It was- it had to be real."

"Fara, are you sure?"

"Yes, I-"

"Fara!" She was gone. "Fara?"


	2. The Tunnel

She was in the tunnel again, except this time it didn't fade out. She was seemingly stuck there.

She was ﬂoating. She refused to move in fear of getting lost. She stayed there for what seemed

to be an hour before it faded away and she was standing back in front of Ami.

"Oh my gosh! Fara what happened?"

"I was stuck in that tunnel. How long has it been?"

"Twenty seconds."

"What?"

"Twenty seconds."

"What?"

"Twe-"

"That's impossible! I- I've been gone almost an hour!"

"Nope. Stopwatch." She held out a silver stop watch with her initials on it, "See? Twenty

seconds."

"No, this can't be happening..."

* * *

A few days a after the incident at the park, she began to fade again. This time she was on her

own. The tunnel began ﬂashing around her and then her room was completely gone. Back in

the tunnel, she didn't dare move. After a while, she heard a noise approaching. _There are others_

_in this place? Maybe they can tell me where I am!_ A big blue box went spinning by right as she

moved back. The box was the same color blue as her eyes. _How'd it get in here? Was that a_

_space ship? Am I in space? This doesn't look like space..._

To her surprise, her closet began materializing around her. _Well, technically, I'm materializing in_

_my closet. How'd I get in my closet?_ She opened her closet door and realized an hour had

passed. _An hour? I wasn't in there that long... Wait a minute, I moved a little because of that_

_blue box. Maybe I moved an hour forward! No, that's impossible. Isn't it?_

With the idea of time travel fresh on her mind, she got ready for bed. She dreamed of that box

and the tunnel and the possibility of traveling in time.

The next day, she told Ami about last night. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Ami-"

"Are you absolutely, positively-"

"Ami, I lost an hour."

"Okay... What are we going to do?"

"About?"

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"You disappear."

"And?"

"What if someone ﬁnds out?"

"Oh. Um... I don't know..."


	3. Captian Jack Harkness

The very next week, Fara dematerialized again when she was in her room, except, this time, it

was one o'clock on a Saturday afternoon. That Saturday, her parents were out all day, so she

wasn't too worried when she began to dematerialize.

After what felt like ﬁve minutes in the tunnel, the strange blue box whizzed by again. As it

passed, she felt a nudge in her mind. _Telepathic?_ She pondered this new idea for a moment

before testing her newly inspired theory. _I need someone that knows about this kind of thing._

_Somebody who gets time travel. Someone from my timeframe- if that even makes sense- and_

_not to far away from her house. So, a time travel expert in England from this- my time._ She

repeated this thought over and over until she realized she was materializing in some kind of lair.

She checked her phone for the time (6:03 pm). "What?!"

"Oi! Who's there? I told you to go home and take a break..." He faded out as he realized that a

rather nervous looking thirteen year old girl was standing in the Torchwood HQ.

"How did you get in here?"

"In all honesty, I'm not exactly sure."

"Did someone let you in?"

"I didn't exactly come through a door..." He glanced at the lift and hole in the sidewalk above.

"Nope, not through there either."

"Mmmh... What's your name?"

"Fara. Fara Smith. You?"

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service." He grinned.

"Are you _ﬂirting_ with me Captain?"

"I'm not trying to." His smile melted away and was replaced by a serious expression. "How did

you get in?"

"I think I materialized."

"What?"

"I was in my room at one o'clock this afternoon and for the third time, I disappeared. I always

end up in a colorful cloud tunnel, and the timing is a bit off." Jack was listening intently. "I'll

disappear and it'll feel like an hour but when I get back, it'll have only been twenty seconds."

She went on explaining everything from the dreams on.

They had made their way to Jack's ofﬁce while she was telling her story. Once she had

ﬁnished, she pulled out the sketches of the tunnel, the potato men, the big pepper shakers, and

the little blue box. Jack's eyes grew wider with each picture. "The tunnel is called the Time

Vortex. The potato men are Sontarons. They aren't very nice; they've been engaged in all kinds of wars.

The 'pepper shakers' are Daleks. They are very very bad. They kill everything."

"What about the box?"

He sighed, "It's a police public call box. Well, no. It's called a TARDIS. It's a ship."

"A space ship?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it a bit _small_?"

"Bigger on the inside."

"Oh. Who's ship is it?"

"The Doctor's."

"Doctor who?"

"It's just 'the Doctor'."

* * *

**AN: So, Fara has met Captain Jack. Of course he would've sounded at least a little flirty, even if he didn't mean to (this maybe my story, but I'm not entirely convinced it was a _total_ accident... it is Jack, after all). What do you guys think?  
**


	4. The Doctor & The Proper Doctor

**AN: I am so sorry. I didn't mean to keep y'all (yes, I'm a Georgia girl) waiting. I'm never really on my computer (I write on my phone). Anyways, I'll try not to do that again. Summer is almost here, so I'll probably have more time to write. I really can't believe I'm going to ****_high school_**** next year. Okay, enough rambling!**

* * *

"Just 'the Doctor?' What kind of name is that? Why would anyone's parents call their child 'the Doctor?'"

"His parents didn't name him that, he chose it himself."

"Why?"

"Because doctors help people, and that's what he wants to do."

Jack drove her home about an hour later. When he pulled up, he asked her, "Do your parents know?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"They may do tests or lock you up."

"Oh."

"You said one other girl knows."

"Yes, I did."

"Who?"

"Amicitia Smith, my best and only friend."

"Do you trust her?"

"With. My. Life."

"Good, it may come to that." He muttered the second part.

"What?"

"I said 'good.'"

She started to get out of the car when he suddenly asked, "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, why?"

"No reason. Just wondered."

"See ya, Cap'n."

"Be careful." And with that final warning, he drive off. _Torchwood... That name, I've heard it before..._

* * *

For the next three years, she materialized and dematerialized at random. She learned how to mostly direct herself and how to avoid dematerializing in public. She had visited Jack at least once a week, and her parents never noticed because they were always on a business trip. Ami, Jack, and Tosh were the only ones who knew about the "incidents."

The sixteen year old drove up in the parking lot a block away from the Torchwood building. She could've gotten closer, but she preferred to walk the remaining distance. It always gave her time to think.

"Hey," Jack called as the platform lowered her.

"Hey Jack," she said and then nodded to Tosh.

"Disappeared lately?"

"No"

"Anyone else know?"

"Yes, Jack, I stood on a box on the sidewalk and told all who would listen."

"Did you tell them 'the end is nye?'"

"Obviously, but I made sure to say that the not-so-secret organization, Torchwood, had it covered. When they doubted the abilities of the all powerful Torchwood, I told them that they had the man who couldn't die, and then they believed me."

"You're influencing her, Jack," Tosh said.

"I'm a great influence!" Tosh snorted.

"Thanks, Tosh."

Fara was watching in amusement when Jack turned to her, "What do think about calling in a friend of mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about calling a friend and asking her to come down here."

"Wait, you have friends?!"

"I have plenty of friends!"

"By friends, I meant _just_ friends. You know people you _haven't_ screwed?"

"I'll have you know, I have plenty of 'just friends.'"

"Who?"

"Well, for starters, _you _and Tosh-"

"Other than us."

"The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Martha Jones- well, no, Martha _Smith_."

Fara had paled at the name 'Martha Smith.'

"What?" Jack asked.

"By any chance, is Martha Smith a doctor? A real, proper doctor?"

"She is," he answered sounding slightly surprised, "do you know her?"

"Yes," she swallowed, "Martha Smith is Ami's mum."

Jack was quiet for a minute, but he soon broke out into a grin, "I never knew she was pregnant! Haha! Do you know her very well?"

"Well, yeah. She's my best friend's mum!"

"And she doesn't know a thing?"

"No, she and Mickey go on business trips pretty often."

Jack laughed, "They don't go on business trips, Fara, they work with aliens. They negotiate with them or hunt them down."

"They kill them?"

"Nah, tranquilize 'em and then make 'em go home."

"Oh."

Fara stood quietly for a moment when she realized something. "Where did Martha learn about aliens?"

"She traveled with the Doctor. I went on an adventure with them. Mickey traveled with Rose and the Doctor. Before I couldn't die, I traveled with the Doctor and Rose, and there was one time we met Mickey back on earth, we were a fan_tas_tic team. Those were the good old days..." Fara could've sworn she saw unshed tears in his eyes. He smiled again, "Mickey the idiot, he traveled with the Doctor and Rose for a while, but that was after the Doctor had regenerated and I had been left behind."

"They left you behind?"

"I had become a fixed point-"

"You told me that part, but why did they leave you? I thought the Doctor and Rose were your friends."

"They are."

"They left you."

"I was wrong!" He was shouting now, "Rose made me a fixed point! That is _never_ supposed to happen! I. Was. Wrong. He left because it felt wrong. She had. No. Choice. She was unconscious and she should have died. She took in the time vortex and lived. The Doctor regenerated because of it! She brought me back to life, but she accidentally did it permanently."

Fara was silent. She didn't know. Judging by the look on Tosh's face, she hadn't known either.

* * *

After a few very quiet minutes, Jack was smiling again and called Martha. Five minutes later she was there. She came in and said, "Captain." To which he replied, "Doctor Smith." They broke into grins and hugged each other.

"Martha _Smith_."

"That's _Dr_. Martha Smith to you."

"Of course." He straightened and saluted her.

She laughed, "Why'd you call Jack?"

* * *

**Martha Jones- ****_Smith _****is Ami's mother! **

**Okay I may get a few words off or they may mean something else to me (the American), so forgive me if Fara or someone else says something American. **

**I'm starting on the next chapter now (which may be a considerable amount of time sooner than when y'all read this).**

**Until next time,**

**The Mad Traveler**


	5. Parents

AN:** Alright, I know, I know... I lied about starting the next chapter, but there aren't really many of you anyway, sooooo y'all can't find and injure me! **

**Oh, and, no, I don't own Doctor Who... Oh well...**

* * *

He sighed and said, "There's someone who has a very strange talent. She tends to dematerialize a lot like the TARDIS. She has dreams about things like daleks and Sontarons. I've met her here for about three years now and thought it may be a good idea to let her have somebody else to talk to about the Doctor and her disappearances."

"She knows the Doctor?"

"No, but I've told her all I know about him."

"Even-"

"Yes. But, anyway, I figured another girl to talk to would be nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Not many people know..."

"Can't she talk to her mother?"

"Her parents don't know."

"Who does?"

"The girl's closest friend, Tosh, and I."

"Okay. Wait. How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh. Wow. She's so young."

"I know."

"So who is this girl and when do I meet her?"

"That's the thing, there's a good chance you already know her."

Martha's eyebrows furrowed a little bit and Jack motioned for her to turn around.

"Fara?"

Fara waved.

"Wait. What?"

"That was my reaction when I was told you work for UNIT and hunt aliens."

"So you disappear?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p' just like Ami.

"You two, conference room now."

They went.

Martha pointed at Fara, "Whole story. _Now_."

After Fara went through the entire story beginning to now, Dr. Smith sat there quietly for a moment before saying, "Damn it! I wanted a safe life for both Amicitia and you, Fara. This was never supposed to happen. I didn't want either of you to have anything to do with aliens while you were growing up." After a moment, Jack said, "I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were pregnant, sixteen years ago."

"Sorry Jack."

It got quiet again. Jack broke the silence by saying, "Martha, don't you think it'd be smart to tell her parents. You know, so they don't call the cops if she goes missing." Martha looked at Fara, "You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't think it'd be important."

"You didn't think that _that_ would be important?"

"No."

"Tell him."

"But-"

"_Now_."

Fara turned to Jack, "My-my parents... What I said about then being on business trips wasn't entirely true. I- I haven't actually seen them since I was, well, twelve."

"What?!"

"Yeah..."

"You've been alone with these incidents for three years?"

"Yes."

He was quiet. _Oh great, here comes the yelling._ He didn't say a word. He just got up and walked out. Fara looked at the proper doctor. They gave each other a look that said 'Great.'


	6. The Disappearance

**AN: DON'T HURT ME I'M BACK! I am sooooo sorry! I got distracted by reading fan fiction instead of writing it, but I have been thinking a lot about it! Okay, I know this is a short one, but it's something, and you can't kill me cause today, June 8th, is my birthday! I am now fourteen years old. Okay, enough about me. Without any further ado, the new chapter!**

* * *

"Jack! Jack, please! Wait up!" He continued towards the lift. "Jack, listen to me! Jaaaack!" He spun around, "Why would you not tell me that?!"

"'Cause you'd've left me at some foster home or- or an adoption center somewhere!"

"Fara-"

"No. Don't say that you wouldn't have, 'cause you would've. Even Martha tried to send me away. So don't you dare lie to me, Jack Harkness. Don't. You. Dare."

Martha came up behind Fara a little out breath, "Goodness, Jack, you move fast." Jack immediately said, "Well, I try my best."

"_Jack_..."

"Sorry." He then turned towards Fara, who was looking at him with mistrust and fear, and said, "Fara, I trust you. You've been fine for four years on your own, but I could try to find them, your parents."

"Jack, they left _four years_ ago. They told me they were going on another business trip, and then they didn't come home. After a week I- I called my mom's cell phone and it- her number was disconnected, and my dad's was too and," tears were streaming down her face then, "I kept on trying and trying, but no one ever answered. I kept getting the disconnected message. There was nothing on the news about them, I went to the police station and they never found anything and I never saw them-" she was crying so hard now that she couldn't continue. Jack and Martha hugged her tightly. She'd started thinking of Jack as the father she didn't have and Martha might as well have been her mother since she and Ami acted like sisters.

* * *

**AN: Please review! They make me feel like someone actually reads this thing! **

**XOXO,**

**Seraphina Jones**


	7. UNIT Rebels

**AN: Hello! Okay, I'm trying to do better about updating, so I hope y'all like this chapter!**

* * *

A few weeks later, Tosh was working and when she glanced up at the monitor she saw something that worried her. "Jack!" She herd a bang, as if someone had just hit their head on the under side of a table, which was probably what had happened. Jack came up behind her desk rubbing the back of his head. "What?"

"Something's going on outside. They look like U.N.I.T. soldiers, but they have a red cloth tied around their upper arms."

"What do you think their doing?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like their waiting for something."

"I'll call Martha and see if she sent 'em."

_"Hello? Jack?"_

"Hey, Martha, you're on speaker. Do you know anything about a group of U.N.I.T. soldiers coming here?"

_"Um... No, Jack. Wait," _her voice became nervous,_ "they don't have red bands on their arms do they?"_

"Yeah, actually, they do. That bad?"

_"Shit."_

"Okay, that's bad. How bad?"

_"They're U.N.I.T. rebels. They believe that anything alien should be hunted down, imprisoned, studied, tortured, and then killed."_

"Shit."

_"Is Fara with you?"_

"No, she's on her way."

_"Stay down there. Don't come up, don't call Fara, they'll have all phone calls tracked and there's still a chance she'll see them and keep moving or run."_

"What of she doesn't? What do we do then?"

_"I'm coming down with a few men. If something happens, don't, under any circumstances, come up."_

"What if they come after Fara? What then?"

_"Jack, if you interfere there's a good chance that they'll shoot Fara on the spot."_

* * *

**AN: Uh oh! Fara is in trouble! Hope you like it! Reviews make me happy! And a happy me means more updates!**


	8. The Kidnapping

**AN: Hello again. We seem to be making a habit of this. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Jack seemed truly scared. For the first time in a while, he didn't know what to do. He had know idea what he was supposed to do. Somehow over the past three years he had grown to think of Fara as the daughter he never had, or at least hadn't had yet.

"Jack!" Tosh's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Jack, Fara is here."

"No." He stood up abruptly.

"Jack, no!" Tosh stood and grabbed his arm.

"Let me go."

"No. You heard Martha." They both watched helplessly.

* * *

Fara was walking up to the lift when a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm held her arms to her side. She tried to scream through the gloved hand, but nothing but muffled sounds were heard and only by Fara's ears. She was being dragged backwards as she tried to fight. The hand fell away and she screamed, "JACK!" The hand was quickly clamped back over her mouth. _Where is he?_ She was thrown into the back of a van and she managed to scream for help before the door closed. She continued to scream until a man's voice called back at her, "There bloody sound proof, so would you shut up?"

"Why? The screams of a sixteen year old that you kidnapped make you uncomfortable?"

"Shut up."

"No. I want to know why you grabbed me."

"Why would I tell you?"

"'Cause you're not all bad."

"Oh really?"

"My screams bothered you. They made you realize that I'm human."

"You're wrong."

"About?"

"You're not human."

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't human. You disappear and then reappear. Your DNA isn't all human."

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot about you, Fara Smith."

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, but it's something! Please review! **

**With love,**

**Seraphina**


	9. The Arrival

**AN: Hey, guys! Not getting many reviews... Do y'all like it or what?**

* * *

A few hours later, the van stopped and two men opened the doors. Fara moved to the very back, "Come here."

"No." One of the men pulled a gun and she got out.

She was handcuffed and led through the double doors of a very formidable and large building. It was made of stone and was crawling with was looked like UNIT soldiers (she'd seen them with Martha once) except they had a red band around their upper arms. "Who are you?"

"The new and improved UNIT army," he answered as if it were preprogrammed into his mind.

"So... Rebels?" He was silent. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"Shut up or I'll gag you." She swallowed. She was terrified.

They walked on for a while in silence. They stopped outside of what looked like a cell door. "This for me?" They just opened the door and took off the handcuffs as they shoved her in the cell. "Guess so," she muttered as the thick metal door slammed. She picked herself up and looked around. _Okay, small room. Cot, bathroom, shower in bathroom. Grey walls and tile floors. Great. _

When she was done assessing her new "room", if you could call it that, she sat on the cot and just thought about the day so far.

* * *

Jack was pacing back and forth as Martha, who had arrived twenty minutes after they grabbed Fara, was talking to Tosh. "Jack, calm down."

"Calm down?! Fara is gone Martha. They got her and we don't know where she is."

"We'll find her."

"Look at you. You're not even panicked or worried."

"Captian Jack Harkness! You think I'm not worried? Jack, I'm willing to tear apart this damn planet to find that girl. I have to stay calm, because if I don't, I'll mess up. I have to tell her best friend that she may be dead or being tortured as we speak."

"Sorry, Martha."

They were silent. No one knew what to say.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	10. The First Test

**AN: What's this? Another chapter?**

* * *

Fara's eyes widened as her door swung open. A guard came in and led her out. "Where are we going?" Silence. "Where are you taking me?!" She was scared to death. "Answer me," she cried desperately. As her heart pounded, she was led down hall after hall until they finally stopped in front of another door. It opened for the two, and she was led into the room. She took in her new surroundings. She was in a kind of laboratory with what looked like a place that someone- most likely her- would be strapped up.** (AN: Okay, y'all, imagine the thing Nine was strapped to in the episode 'Dalek' for the thing!)** "Hello. Fara, I presume," a tall, thin woman with long black hair, piercing green eyes, a fair skin said. Turning to the guard, she said, "Hook her up."

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He grabbed her and she fought back, fiercely. She was screaming and kicking and pleading. He got her strapped up and stepped back to where the woman was. The lady flicked a few switches then looked at Fara as a light shone out and began to sweep over Fara. When the light touched her, she let out a blood curdling scream. It swept over her body twice as she continued to scream. When to was over she was panting. "They're right. She's not human. Well, actually she's part human part unknown." The woman's eyebrows furrowed, "Wait a minute. Hmmmm... I wonder..." She grabbed the guards gun and shot Fara in the stomach.

* * *

**AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Review! **


	11. Healing

**AN: Anyone scared for Fara?**

* * *

Fara let out a scream. She was loosing blood fast and it was pooling underneath her. _There's a lot of blood in a body..._ All of a sudden she went into a comatose state. "What's happening?" The guard asked. The woman answered, "Healing."

Half an hour later, Fara woke up still where she was. The wound was gone. "Hello again," said the lady said.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Lune"

"What's the guard's name?"

"Marcus."

"What do you want with me?"

"You're alien."

"And?"

"We believe anything alien should be studied and then destroyed."

"Great."

"If it's any consolation, you seem to be able to heal yourself."

"That why you shot me?"

"Obviously."

"Yeah, obviously."

* * *

**AN: Alright! That's it for tonight! Triple update! Review or else!**


	12. The Nightmare

**AN: Hey, guys. Thanks for all of the reviews! I knew I could get some feedback one way or another. Honestly, I'd probably not have stopped writing anyway...**

**Okay, have any of you read ****_The House on Tradd Street, The Girl on Legare Street, The Strangers on Montagu Street, _****and ****_Return to Tradd Street_****? They're by Karen White, and they're brilliant! You should read them!**

**And I'm reeeeaaaalllllyyyyy sorry that I haven't update in a while, I'll try to do better!**

* * *

The woman, Dr. Lune, started messing with the controls again. When she finished, she looked up at Fara with her cold, calculating eyes. Fara screamed as electricity ran through her entire body. The pain was almost unbearable and minutes passed as she continued screaming, begging for help.

Suddenly, the electricity stopped and she was panting. "Very resilient," Dr. Lune observed.

"Thanks, I try my best."

A guard came in and released Fara. She collapsed onto the floor below her. The guard lifted her and carried her to her cell, where she thought the torture would be over.

* * *

She had been sleeping for an hour when the nightmares started. They where so real and detailed.

* * *

She heard screams. Immediate she started running, shouting her best friend's name. "Ami! Ami, where are you?!" That's when the screams stopped and panic ripped through her heart. "Ami, please, where are you?!" She tripped over something. Thinking it was a log, she looked back and saw the mangled and lifeless body of her best friend. She stood, tears threatening to spill over. "No," she choked out. "No no no!" She started to run again, when she heard Jack call her name. "Jack?!" She called out desperately again, "Jack, where are you?!"

"Fara! Help me, Fara!"

"Jack," she was sobbing even harder now, "Jack, where are you?!" She heard him screaming and then nothing. "JACK!" She stood in the clearing of the forest waiting for him to call out again, but he didn't.

"Fara, please help me, please," she heard Martha cry out to her.

"Martha?!" The only response she received was a blood curdling scream. At that, she ran, again stumbling over something. Looking back at the object, she saw it was Jack covered in blood and stone dead. She screamed and ran until she saw Martha's body laying on the ground just as bloody as Jack and Ami were.

* * *

She screamed as she woke up. _It was all a dream._

"Did you sleep well?" Dr. Lune was leaning in a corner in Fara's room. "Hope you didn't have any _nightmares_." She grinned maliciously.

* * *

**AN: Y'all said I should do longer chapters, so review and tell me if this is good!**


	13. Why didn't you call?

**AN: Hey, I would say that I was sorry for taking so long with this, but I'm not. I received a grand total of two reviews for my last chapter. Thanks you two. **

"That was you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Fara continued to stare at the woman, until a guard came in and led Fara out of her room. They walked for a while, but not towards the room she was in yesterday. "Where are we going?" The guard remained silent, but a malicious smile slowly spread across his face. "Oh, well that's comforting..."

"Jack calm down!"

"It's been two days, Martha! Two days!"

"I know!"

Jack stopped pacing. An idea was forming in his head and a small smile spread across his lips, "Martha, do you still have the Doctor's number?"

Realization spread across her face as the same idea formed in her head, but then she remembered the last time she had seen him. "Jack, the last time I saw-"

"Call him."

"Jack-"

"Call him now Martha."

Grumbling about Jack's stubbornness, she pulled out her phone and called the madman with a blue box.

"Amelia Pond, give me back my bow tie!"

"No!"

"Amy," the eleventh Doctor whined.

"It looks ridiculous! Rory agrees with me, right Rory?" she said in her Scottish accent.

"Yeah," was all Rory said.

Amy smirked at the floppy haired man in tweed. "Oh come on, he's only agreeing because you married him!"

Amy was about to respond when a phone rang. The suspender-clad madman's eyes widened at the sound. He began his frantic search for the phone that was given to him by the one and only Martha Jones. The red-head gave him a strange look before turning to her husband for an explanation that they both knew he couldn't give. The Doctor finally found the offending item, and after fumbling for a moment, he answered it just before it went to voice mail.

"Hello! Martha Jones! I haven't heard from you in a while! How's UNIT?"

_"Doctor? I take it you've regenerated?"_

"Wait a minute. I never told you about regeneration."

"_Yeah, I know. Mickey explained it after the Sontaron. He figured that's what you were up to._"

"Oh, yes, Mickey the Idiot! I take it you two have become friends?"

Martha laughed, _"I guess you could say that. You know he got married?"_

"Oh, really?" He began to pout. "How come I wasn't invited?"

_"We figured you'd be busy, or not want to come since you'd regenerated_."

"Oh, well. I guess that makes- wait! We?! You married Mickey Smith?!"

_"Yes, I did, seventeen years ago."_

"Martha Jones, you're getting old. Do you still work for UNIT?"

_"Yeah. Well, half that and half freelance. Not as often though since Amicitia was born. And I am NOT old. You're old."_

"You've had a kid?!" The Doctor was really pouting now. "Why didn't you call, Martha?"

_"I already told you that. Now, down to business, before Jack strangles us both." _

Five minutes later their conversation ended, and another two minutes after that, the TARDIS began to materialize in the hub of Torchwood 3.

"Martha Jones! Good to see you again!" He turned to Jack, "It's been a while."

"You've regenerated again." The Time Lord blinked back memories of the last time he regenerated. "Do you even remember her, Doctor?"

His tone was dangerous, "Of course I do Jack."

"She wouldn't have wanted you to avoid all of your friends."

"Don't talk about her like she's dead," he growled.

"Can you even say her name?"

"Jack-" Martha warned.

"She made her way back to you when it was impossible, and do those two even know her name? Do they know Martha's or Donna's?"

Amy stepped forward and asked, "What is her name?"

"Rose Tyler," the Time Lord said sadly, "her name is Rose Tyler."

"Okay, we can talk about her later, but right now, we need your help."

Another blood curdling scream tore its way from her lips. Her throat burned from all of the screaming she'd done since she'd been strapped face down with nothing but her under garments on. Her torturer laughed. It was evil and cold, but it was a laugh all the same. The sharp blade ran down the length of her back creating a thin, painful slice. She could feel the warmth of her blood on her back.

She heard him grab another torture device, and screamed de spite the burning in her throat as the jagged blade ripped and tore at her flesh and more of her blood pooled on her back. Hot tears escaped her eyes as all different types of knifes stained her back with red.

**AN: Well, with all due respect, you guys suck except for you two that reviewed. Reviews motivate me and make me so happy. Without them, I don't have any motivation to write. I'd love it if you'd review. Here's a long chapter, tell me what you think. No reviews means sad/angry writer which means lots of crap for Fara and a non-motivated writer which means no new chapters. REVIEW FOR RASSILON'S SAKE!**

**XOXO,**

**Seraphina Jones**


	14. Break In

**AN: Hey, guys, I'm back. First off, I want to thank all y'all for your reviews! There was one by someone named Crayon Allison and it was fabulous. I love constructive criticism, so thanks. Like she said, when I change POV, I should indicate that I'm doing it. Can someone PM or review and tell me where the line break thing went? It's missing. And I was a bit rushed in my first few chapters, so I'll work on that. About Fara's past and parents, I actually wasn't planning on having her be parent-less at first, so that's part of it. Well, basically they were great parents and they just ditched or disappeared. Martha helps make sure Fara's home is paid for and, no Fara has no other family. **

**Anyway, back to the story!**

_**Hub:**_

A week later, Jack had brought in the entire Torchwood 3 team in to help. **(AN: Okay, guys I'm using the original team. Jack, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, &amp; Ianto. All of them are alive and Gwen is NOT married simply because I've been converted to a Harcooper shipper by another fic. If you don't like it, ignore it or stop reading because it will be shipped in this story.)** To Ianto's satisfaction, Gwen was comforting Jack and Owen and Tosh were standing very close. **(I ship Tosh &amp; Owen as well...)** Amy and Rory were standing near Ianto and Amy noted the look on his face as he surveyed the couples that refused to be couples. Amy moved over next to the apparent matchmaker and they began to discuss how to set them up. Rory just shook his head, and hoped the not-so couples survived the matchmaking.

The Doctor spoke up and everyone else grew quiet. "Everybody knows the plan, right?" Everybody nodded in agreement. "Then let's save Fara Smith."

_**Fara:**_

Her lungs burned as she dashed through the dark forest again. Her name was being called along with screams and cries for help. Fara ran towards her best friends' screams with all her might. The screams grew louder and then there was one long blood curdling scream followed by silence. Fara stumbled into a small clearing and knowing Ami's fate, put a hand on the nearest tree to support her, but pulled away in horror when it was covered in something warm and sticky. She glanced down at her hand and felt hot tears begin to fall at the red stain on it. She glanced around the clearing seeing more of her best friends' blood and nearly unrecognizable corpse scattered in the clearing. Fara's knees almost gave out when the nassau hit.

Another scream rang out followed by Martha Smith crying out for Fara's help. Despite Martha's inevitable fate, Fara took off in the direction of her screams. Her blood ran cold when her foot collided with something that felt a lot like a body. She hadn't even noticed the proper doctor's screams die out. She scrambled to her feet at the sound of Tosh's screams. After a few moments of searching she was nearing the clearing when she was spattered with Tosh's blood.

When Jack began to call out, Fara started running again. She only slowed for a second when her foot connected with something soft covered in a sickeningly warm substance. She stumbled over his body and continued to run.

She had grown accustom to the pain in her lungs, and continued sure that something was following her. The burning in her legs had been replaced by a numbness, and when her right foot reconnected with the ground, it gave out and she crumpled. She was sprawled out on the forest floor and as she stood up she noticed the single pink rose bush nearby. The last thing she heard before she jolted awake, was a wolf howling in the distance.

When she was fully aware of what was going on, she realized that she was being strapped down. She didn't bother to beg or fight back simply because she knew it would help nothing. She grinned at the guard strapping her down and he continued to avoid eye contact with the young girl. Before Dr. Lune had brought the blade down onto her skin, a guard burst in.

"Break in," he responded breathlessly to the woman's look of irritation. She dropped the knife back onto her tray and the guard who'd strapped her in and the guard with the news began to dissing angle Fara from the table.

When her t-shirt and pajama-like pants, were on once again she was practically dragged down the halls. She began to cry out half from the pain provided by their grips and half as an attempt to be found by the ones that broke in. She figured it'd be Jack and maybe a few others because they're the only ones dumb enough to attempt breaking in and smart enough to do so.

Apparently her technique worked because she heard Jack calling back to her, but then she heard a fight break out and knew it wasn't going to end well.

**_Gwen, Ianto, Owen, &amp; Tosh:_**

Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, and Owen were in one group because they worked well together. They were walking down the halls containing the cells that all seemed to be empty, when several rebels rounded a corner guns in hand. Jack had entrusted Gwen with the vortex manipulator with the coordinates for the Hub already in place. The other three quickly grasped Gwen's arms and they were all transported back to the Hub, where a very nervous looking Amicitia glanced up at them in the hopes of finding a certain blue eyed sixteen year old with them.

_**Jack: **_

Jack was on his own, at his own insistence. He heard Fara Smith cry out for help and he started running. Unfortunately, he ran straight into six guards. He put up a struggle, but was eventually shot. When he shot back up gasping for air, the six rebels grinned maliciously in anticipation.

_**Martha:**_

Martha was with several UNIT soldiers as they stormed the building. They were the cause of several rebel casualties, but had none of their own when they received a signal from Jack to get out. The soldiers left at Martha's insistence, while she remained. After a few minutes, the proper doctor joined up with the Time Lord and his two companions.

They searched for a while before hearing Fara yelling again, except this time it was angry and directed at the rebels. They were soon forcibly teleported back to the Hub by Tosh.

**_Hub:_**

"Where's Jack? His signal is gone, tell me they didn't get him," Tosh said with a worried glance in Gwen's direction. At that moment Gwen looked terrified.

"Oh gosh," she muttered, "please, Jack, be okay."

**AN: Alright, that's it. Please please please review!**

**XOXO,**

**Seraphina Jones**


	15. Familiar Face

**AN: Hey, I am so sorry for the wait! Life and other stories got in the way...**

_•••_

_Fara:_

It was completely dark in the room Fara had been shoved into this time. She had stumbled into a corner and was completely silent waiting for the torture to begin, except it didn't. There were no noises in her room except those made by her.

For the next few weeks she was completely alone with her thoughts and nightmares, still half waiting for the torture. She couldn't tell minutes from hours and only knew how many days it had been by the meals she received and rarely ate. Although the induced nightmares were gone, her sleep was terrorized by her own mind's creations.

The solitude drove her mad, and it was something she couldn't heal.

_•••_

_The Hub:_

Gwen had been much quieter since Jack was captured a month ago, and the whole team noticed. She'd started working all night, and probably hadn't gone home in two weeks when Tosh mentioned it.

"Gwen, you need to go home. You have a life."

"No."

"What about-"

"Remember when Jack told me that you had all given up your outside lives for this? He told me not to lose it, but now I have. Rhys and I broke up, but it was on good terms."

"Gwen-"

"Don't worry about me, Tosh. I'm fine."

She didn't push it, but she knew that her best friend was lying about being fine. Gwen would only get angry if she tried to make her go home, or at least get some sleep, and none of them wanted a tired and angry Gwen Cooper.

•••

_Jack:_

He'd died more times in last month than he could count, but he still flirted with any living organism in the building. It was his relentlessness that made most of the "soldiers" request to be as far away from the Captain as possible.

Everyday he asked about Fara and that was another one of the things that made everyone around him uncomfortable. Usually the prisoners were dead after a month.

Like Fara, he'd also been subject to the medically induced night terrors. His nightmares went basically the same way, except there were a few more faces including Gwen, Owen, Ianto, Rose, the Doctor and those in Fara's.

•••

_Fara:_

About a month ago, just before the dark room, she'd started hearing a man's screams as well as her own. When they started a face had been available in her mind, but since then she'd lost it, though they still felt vaguely familiar.

The names of those in her nightmares had faded as well, but she was still as desperate to find them. Fara didn't acknowledge the fact that there were always roses in her dreams as well as the distant sound of a wolf howling just before she awakened. She'd actually seen the wolf a few times, but only passed it off as part of her new found insanity.

She'd been mumbling to herself in a corner when suddenly the door was opened. She squinted against the sudden light and squealed when arms belonging to an unknown man yanked her less-than gracefully off the ground. The still unclear man dragged her down the halls and tossed her unceremoniously into another dingy room and slammed the door. She grumbled unintelligibly and sat up. She was only slightly surprised at finding that she wasn't, in fact, alone. She was significantly more surprised at finding that her company wore a familiar face that made her lips begin to curl into an expression of relief that she hadn't worn in weeks.

"Fara?" the familiar face questioned.

"I- I think so," was her weak response. Her eyes darted around the room calculating the chances of escape if this face turned out to be not good.

"You think?"

"I've been here for," she whispered to herself and her eyes darted around before saying, "six and a half weeks."

"Are you okay?"

"Six and a half weeks," she whispered in reply avoiding his futile attempts at eye contact.

"Fara, do you know who I am?" There was no response, "It's me, Jack."

"Jack…" she whispered, "I screamed that six and a half weeks ago…"

She was acting very distant, as if she wasn't all there. He was worried about her. "Fara what have they done to you?"

Her initial response was more unintelligible whispering but then she said, "Tests and then nothing for a long time."

"Nothing?"

"Dark, silent, cold, nothing. A month."

Right as she says this, several men come in and grab both Jack and Fara and drag Fara and half-drag Jack into the same torture room that Fara was usually in. The sixteen year old begins to fight back fiercely. She was screaming and clawing at the men holding her, but she fell silent the moment her now dark eyes met the twisted and cruel ones of Dr. Lune.

Dr. Lune was smiling at both the heavy breathing teenager and the Captain. The latter of which was glaring venomously at her as he was chained to a wall and Fara was stripped down to her undergarments and strapped down to the table.

Captain Jack Harkness began to struggle as Dr. Lune, herself, chose a knife and began to slice into Fara Smith's skin. After a few hours, the Captain's voice was hoarse and Fara's stomach, arms, and legs were covered in slices while the girl herself simply glared without a sound.

This last bit irritated Dr. Lune, so she chose to use a jagged blade to continue tearing the girl's flesh. When this didn't make the girl scream, she had the guard flip her over so she could work on her back. The torturer began to slice the young girl's flesh and pour rubbing alcohol into the gashes, she then proceeded to light a match and made the girl scream.

•••

_The Hub:_

It was another month after Gwen had informed Toshiko Sato that she had officially given up her life for Torchwood. Gwen still got little to no sleep and practically ran on Ianto's coffee. Tosh glanced over at the desk belonging to the now sleeping Gwen and then to Owen's. Owen's eyes met hers almost immediately and they gave each other a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by Ianto.

"Oh, go on. Would you two just bloody kiss already?" The pair turned similar shades of pink. Neither had known that Ianto had even been in the room. Ianto sighed and left the two to their sexual tension.

After a moment, Owen walked over to Tosh's desk and acted interested in what she was doing and she explained it to him even though she knew he didn't care. Suddenly, Owen Harper captured Toshiko Sato's lips in a passionate kiss that only lasted a few seconds in fear of discovery.

"Owen?"

"Tosh," he breathed.

"I-" she was cut off by Owen's lips on hers once more and this time she kissed back. She smiled at him when she broke apart, but she could feel his absense. Owen kissed her once more before sitting back at his desk.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Ianto had seen the whole thing.

•••

**AN: Two reviews atleast and then you get a new chapter. **

**Until the next time,**

**Seraphina Jones**


	16. Stars

**AN: Alright! I've given up on you people. Screw reviews. Tell me if it sucks. **

_The Hub:_

_**[third month since Jack was caught]**_

"Gwen? When was the last time you slept?"

"I'm fine, Martha," Gwen mumbled.

"Sleep. Now."

Gwen grumbled but got up and made her way to the extra room that was now commonly known as 'Gwen's room.'

After she disappeared around the corner, Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Martha, and Amicitia sent each other worried looks. Had they not realized it before Jack's disappearance, they did now. Gwen Cooper had fallen for a certain Captain Jack Harkness.

"What are we going to do? She'll break down if she keeps this up."

"What more can we do, Dr. Smith?" Tosh kicked Owen in response.

Ianto and Martha glanced at each other before Martha said, "She needs to sleep and eat."

"And shower," Owen muttered, receiving another kick.

"Actually that would help, but I doubt she'll agree."

"Does she have to?" Tosh shot him a warning glance.

"What do you mean?"

He turned to Ianto, "Martha or Tosh could bathe her."

"How would we do that?"

"Sedative," Martha said, answering Tosh's question for Owen.

"You could put in her food."

"She doesn't eat," Ianto said.

"Coffee," Martha said, a plan clearly forming, "in your coffee Ianto. It's the only thing she really drinks other than alcohol, and we don't want to poison her."

"We wouldn't have to drug her if you would just let me-" Ami started.

"No."

"_Mom_-"

"I said 'no,' Ami."

"Why the hell not?!" Amicitia said beginning to raise her voice.

"Because they already have two people to study, we don't need you in there with them."

"Give me the damn vortex manipulator then!" she was full on yelling then.

"No."

"I could _save _them!"

"You could get _killed_!"

"You risked your life with the Doctor, why the hell can't I risk mine for my best friend?!"

"I'm an adult. You're sixteen, Ami."

"Yeah? So is Fara." She said in a calm and cold voice.

The thing about Martha Smith, that pissed Amicitia off, was her calm voice. Someone could be screaming at her, but she wouldn't raise her voice. Not anymore.

_Fara:_

They put her in the room with the familiar face more often now. It was strange. They were doing something that made her feel safe. If she benefited from it, then he- _Jack_ \- probably didn't. She could see the sadness in his eyes. He was sad because of her. She wished they would stop. She liked the face- _Jack_ \- and she didn't want him to be sad.

"Fara?" Jack said in a concerned voice. After he spoke, her features immediately softened. She had been scowling at nothing. He figured she'd gone insane, but he didn't want to be right. The door opened and she was dragged out even though she had been paralyzed from the waist down two days ago.

She never fought back now, it was a waste of energy. She was malnourished, and her body could only maintain a minimum necessary weight to keep her alive. The light in her eyes was almost completely gone, but there were days when he could see it. Her eyes were twisted now, too. She rarely spoke out loud, but she still made eye contact with him. He hoped the team was preparing a rescue quickly. The thought made his stomach knot. What if another one of them got caught? They would be killed.

_The Hub:_

"We have to get to them soon, Martha," Tosh argued.

"We have to plan this out-"

"We've done enough planning," Gwen said from her desk. Her voice was emotionless.

"But-"

"_Mom,_" Amicitia said.

"You people are completely ready to send _another_ sixteen year old girl into that building?"

"She'll have the vortex manipulator, us, and a group of UNIT soldiers with her," Tosh said softly to the worried mother.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes," was Ami's confident answer.

_**[one week later]**_

The group of UNIT soldiers went in first, followed by Amicitia and then the Torchwood team itself.

UNIT took out most of the guards as they went in, but missed a few. Those few were picked off by Torchwood. As they went in further, Ami moved the vortex manipulator onto Gwen's arm without anyone noticing. She smiled to herself, knowing that the tired woman would be sure to get out.

_Fara:_

She sat up straight in her cell at the sound of gunfire, in the halls. Somewhere deep in her mind knew what was happening and although she couldn't understand it, a smile spread across her face. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't move, so she just waited for the sound to get closer.

_Jack:_

He jumped up at the sound of fighting in the halls. He knew it had to be Torchwood. The noises got closer until he could hear a fist banging on each door. He knocked back in thevv same pattern when it reached his door. There was a slight hesitation before the lock was shot off and his door was opened.

He sucked in a breath at the sight of Gwen Cooper, before scooping her into his arms and giving her a bear hug. It hurt him to have seen the tiredness of her features and the slight sad look in her eyes, but her eyes were alive again when the hug was over. "Alright," he said, "let's go find Fara Smith." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he heard men crying out and a wolf growling several halls down. He looked at Gwen and they started running towards the noise.

_Fara:_

Her plan was to wait until the footsteps came to her door and then call out to them, but that didn't work out.

Dr. Lune burst into Fara's cell and began to drag her out. She hadn't been expecting the fight to be back in Fara, so when the girl struggled with more strength than she'd had in a long time despite the lack of movement in her legs, she lost her grip.

When the doctor started at her weak and immobile form, there was a bright flash of golden light. The light disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and all that remained was a wolf with gold eyes. It growled at the woman who stumbled back in a futile escape attempt. The wolf jumped at the woman and tore out her throat. It then turned and went after the UNIT rebels. None of the bullets fired at it made a difference.

After it was finished with the men, Captain Jack Harkness rounded the corner with Gwen and several UNIT soldiers following close behind. Jack stopped abruptly at the sight of the wolf. His eyes then flicked to the wall where the words **BAD WOLF** were now written, and then he looked back at the wolf that was now sitting calmly next to Fara Smith.

He slowly approached her, and when the wolf did nothing to harm him, he lifted the injured girl into his arms. Gwen called the rest of the team on the comm and said, "Jack and Fara are with me. Jack's fine, but Fara doesn't look so good, we're headed to the front."

"_Oh, thank gosh,"_ Martha breathed.

"_Great," _Tosh said.

"_Martha and I can look her over," _Owen stated calmly.

"_YES-"_ Ami's cheer was interrupted by the sound of gunfire.

"Ami?!"

"_What's happening?" _Tosh asked.

"_Where are you?" _Owen and Ianto asked simultaneously.

Martha remains silent, knowing that her daughter could not be penetrated by any bullet the fired.

"_Shut up, I'm fine."_

They all stay silent and then Gwen tells them all to make their way up front. She didn't mention the fact that there was a wolf following them.

_Fara:_

The familiar fa- Jack carried her all the way to the front of the building. She took a deep breath, knowing that she was going to see the sky for the first time in three and a half months. She glanced down at the wolf and then back up at the door. She gasped at the stars that covered the sky and wished that she would be abled to see them whenever she pleased for the rest of her life.

**AN: So I lied about the two review thing. Oh well. **

**Until the next time, **

**Seraphina Jones**


	17. The Wolf

**AN: Hey, so here. **

_Torchwood:_

Jack hadn't let go of her since they got outside. She'd mumbled to herself mostly. The whole Torchwood team had made it out okay.

Jack was about to slide into the back seat, still cradling Fara, when gunshots rang out from one of the upper floors. Gwen took the rebel out, but not before one hit Fara. She cried out in pain when the bullet pierced the young girl's stomach. Jack cursed as she bled out in his arms, and he quickly got into the car. Martha got in next to Jack, but he stopped her from helping Fara.

"Damn it, Jack, let me help her!"

"No, she'll be fine."

"_Jack-_"

"No."

"Are you insane?!"

"No." The weak girl's eyes fluttered closed and she passed out from blood loss.

"Jack, she's _dying_."

"I know that, Martha."

"Then let me help her, Jack."

"There's nothing you can do," Martha looked at him in panic and he pressed two fingers against Fara's neck, "not now." Martha didn't respond, just stared at the girl and stroked her hair.

She didn't have long to mourn, though. More gunfire rang out as Ami ran out of the building followed by some UNIT rebels. She made it to the car as Gwen, Tosh, and Owen shot at the rebels from the inside of the Torchwood car. Jack notices the bullets that do hit Ami, but bounce off like she was made of metal. He didn't say anything but considered asking her about it later.

Amicitia dived into the car and they sped off, leaving the UNIT soldiers to finish shutting the rebels down.

"Fara," Ami breathed. "What happened?" Martha opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted by the unexpected gasp from Fara. She sat bolt right up breathing heavily. Martha, Ami, Gwen, and Owen stared at the now very alive teenage girl.

"Hey," Jack soothed the obviously panicked girl. He rubbed his hand in circles on her back and she turned to look at him, trusting him. "We're out, Fara Smith. We are free." He'd taken to saying her full name so she wouldn't forget it.

"J-" she hesitated trying to remember his name, "Jack." Her voice was soft and uncertain. Her eyes darted about and she didn't acknowledge anyone else in the car.

"Fara?" Ami asked slowly, automatically knowing there was something off about her.

Fara didn't say anything, but she did turn and look at Ami. She then noticed the others in the car. She made eye contact with each of them, before curling into a ball in Jack's lap. He was the only familiar thing there. She felt something tugging at her when she saw the other faces, but it was too hard to think about it, to remember. She would ask Jack later.

Fara didn't talk much that night, and when she did, she did so to Jack. She hardly even acknowledged the others. Jack coaxed her into eating some, and it stung Martha a bit.

After a while, Fara started to nod off, so Jack carried her to her room, humming a lullaby he didn't know he knew. She looked so peaceful when she slept, which he hoped would be enough.

A few hours later, Fara woke up alone. She got out of the bed and started down the hall into the main part of the Hub. She noticed another person in the room, but couldn't remember her name. Jack had introduced her to everyone last night, but she could only remember the _way_ Jack had said this name and the way he had looked at her.

"Gwen," the woman says, as if reading Fara's mind.

"Mmmh."

"What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep," she mumbled.

"Nightmares?"

"Mmhmm."

"You drink coffee?"

"I used to," she liked Gwen. The others would push her to go back to sleep, and return to the nightmares, but she had just offered her coffee.

"I don't make it as good as Ianto, but it's not bad."

"I haven't had any in months, so any would be good," she smiled a little a Gwen.

"I'll go make some then."

"'kay."

Gwen walked away and Fara sat down on the couch. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was wearing a pair of Ami's pajamas which consisted of an oversized Pink Floyd tee-shirt, sports bra, and leggings. When Gwen came back she held two hot cups of coffee, and she handed one to Fara.

"Black?" she asked Fara.

"Favorite."

"Mine too."

Fara grinned.

It was in that moment that the wolf chose to reappear. Gwen sucked in a breath in surprise, and Fara tilted her head at the wolf, but then she started whimpering and curled into a ball. The wolf started to whine at Gwen who had gotten down on her knees in front of Fara's whimpering form.

Suddenly Fara began to cry out.

It was after only minutes of Gwen attempting to soothe her that Jack came in and started to scoop up Fara into his arms. He was blocked from Fara by the wolf that was now snarling at him and Gwen. Fara began to glow and the wolf refused to let Jack anywhere near her.

Soon the cries turned into screams and then back into whimpers as the golden light grew brighter and Fara began to fade out for the first time in so long.

The light and wolf disappeared with Fara. Jack and Gwen were left alone in the silence until Jack asked, "Were you here when it started?"

"I was here when she wandered in."

Jack glanced down at the now empty cup on the floor, "What happened?"

"Fara came in and noticed that I was in here. She just looked at me for a moment before I said my name. I asked if she'd had nightmares and she nodded, so I offered her coffee. We were in here when the wolf appeared and she began whimpering and curled into a ball, and it just escalated from there."

"What were you doing up?"

"That's not important right now, Jack."

"We can't do anything about finding her right now, so spill."

"Nightmares." Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "They started when you got trapped, and then they just got worse, so I stopped sleeping and eventually eating. Rhys and I broke up, but as friends, and I started sleeping here."

"Gwen-"

"I know. You told me not to give up my life outside of this, but it's too late now."

"Hey, it's okay, it's fine, Gwen everything will be fine." It hurt him to see her like this especially when it was his fault.

**AN: I am so sorry about the wait. I'm a terrible person. Please don't kill me. I'd love it if you reviewed, but you people won't so oh well.**


	18. Weevils

**AN: I really am so so sorry for what I'm doing...**

Fara opened her eyes to a beach coated in gloom. Puzzled, she spun around, taking in her new surroundings. She stopped abruptly with a small gasp at what seemed like the only person there, a blonde woman standing alone on the beach. She began to force out a greeting, but she begun to fade into the Vortex. Fara was gone before she could remember any more details.

Suddenly, she was back in her room, sitting cross-legged her dresser. Looking around, every trace of sand was gone, and the waves of water lost their soothing crash. She giggled at the strangeness of her situation. Her grin widened as she realised she had just laughed, meaning she wouldn't be so lost and broken forever, after all.

She quickly changed into ripped jeans and a long-sleeved tee-shirt, slipped on her grey trainers and jogged into the main part of the Hub, where Jack whipped around to see her. A relieved smile spread across his lips and it only grew at the smile she wore on her own.

"Where'd you go?"

"A beach," she stated softly, having reached him at his desk. "It was gloomy and cold, and there was a blonde standing there. I think she was crying." Jack frowned at the news. "I wasn't there for very long at all, that was all I saw."

"Anything else?"

"Just that it was a rough trip, and when I left it felt like I was being dragged instead of pulled, although that could be because I haven't done it in so long." She broke into a huge grin, "It felt amazing, like I was being recharged. How long was I gone?"

"You disappeared fairly violently around two this morning, now it's mmmmh," he glanced at his watch, "five fifty-six."

She let out a slow breath, and for a second everything felt like it was back to normal, that Fara wasn't broken and half-mad, and Jack wasn't awake half the night due to the haunting images of Fara's once empty eyes and broken body.

"It's almost Christmas," Fara stated plainly.

"So it is."

"We should have a party."

"You sure?"

"Yep," she chirped, popping the p.

The fact that she was so cheerful made him almost bounce as he jogged off to tell Ianto to start planning.

"Ianto! Christmas party incoming in-" he spun around halfway up the stairs to face Fara, "three days?"

"Three days 'til Christmas, yeah!" she shouted back.

"Three days!" he said turned back around, "Can you pull it off?"

"Don't doubt the master, Jack."

"Never," he said, his face serious as he bowed. He stood straight again and ran off.

"What's up with him?" Fara shouted to Ianto, grinning.

"I think it's Gwen." he returned with a smile.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly, practically flying up the stairs to where he and his coffee maker were.

"Yeah, when you went poof," she giggled at his jazz hand like hand motions, "they were talking and they didn't really stop until I walked in." Fara grinned. "Oh, and there will be mistletoe at your party."

"Oh, you're good." she replied with a wide grin, "Highfive!"

"I know," he said highfiving the teenager.

"Jack!"

"Mmmh?" the Captain said running up behind Tosh's desk.

"Weevils, and a lot of them. They're downtown, I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Alright, Gwen and Owen with me."

"Hey," Fara called from the couch, "be careful."

"Will do!" Jack yelled from the stairs.

The three were in the Torchwood van, and on their way to the site of the weevil nest when they saw the first one.

Gwen was the first to react, swinging out of the van as soon as Jack wheeled to a stop at the curb. Being the first one out, she was on her own chasing the weevil.

"Gwen, hold on!" Jack yelled, but to no avail.

She rounded a corner was met by an angry and now trapped weevil at the end of an alley.

Risking a quick look behind her, she realised she was alone. Tranquilizer gun out, she stepped closer to the creature. It ran forward and she fired, but, although she hit it, the weevil didn't stop.

"Ah hell," Gwen muttered. Before she could react any more the weevil was on top of her and snarling at her face.

Its claws dug into the soft flesh of her stomach, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream as she attempted to throw the creature off.

At the sound of her scream, Jack began to run so fast that he was practically flying down the street. Seconds, that was it. Seconds that couldn't be wasted. She was seconds ahead of him, and now she was screaming.

Gwen's blood was pooling underneath her nearly lifeless body.

"Gwen!" Jack shouted as he rounded the corner, alerting the weevil of his presence. He shot several rounds at it until it dropped dead with a screech. Owen froze when he rounded the corner, but quickly rushed forward to help Jack get the weevil off of Gwen's barely breathing form.

"Oh shit," Owen muttered.

"Can you help her?!"

"Jack," Owen said softly.

It was hearing the softness that was just so unlike Owen that tore Jack apart. "Let's get her back to the Hub."

"Jack, I don't know if we can even move her."

"Get… me… to the… Hub…." Gwen said between gasps.

"Right then."

Jack called Martha who said she'd get there ASAP.

"Tosh? Yeah, it's Gwen. It's bad"

_"What?!"_

_"Jack, I said careful!"_ Fara yells.

"I know, I know, Fara."

_"Martha?"_ Fara asks.

"She's there? Good. We'll all be there soon."

"Jack," Gwen managed once she was settled in the back of the van.

"It'll all be okay."

"Jack, I-" her voice was so weak.

"Gwen, please." he begged.

"I- I... love... you" Gwen managed in a weak, yet sure voice.

"I love you too." There was no response. "Gwen?"

"Jack , I'm so sorry." Owen said softly.

A single tear rolled down Jack's face.

**AN: I am so so so sorry guys, this was not what I planned at all.**

**A great big thanks to my new beta reader, TheDoctorFiona! You're fantastic!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Until next time,**

**Seraphina Jones**


	19. The Return

**AN: Thought I'd be quick as an apology. Sorry, again. Don't kill me….**

Fara paced back and forth while the others mourned. She felt empty again. Suddenly she yelped in surprise as she vanished from sight.

She was back on the beach, not long after she was last there it seemed. This time she was curious. She ran towards the crying blonde, but it was after what only seemed like six steps, she appeared back in the Hub, just after she had left.

She hadn't spoken a word since Jack had carried Gwen's body in an hour ago.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" she shouted at them. "What good are doing her?!"

Jack started towards her, but she matched his steps moving away. "Fara, what is it?"

"You!" she shouted, "You are what's wrong! You can't help her! You never could!" He started toward her again, "Get away from me! From her!"

"Why?"

"You can't help her," she said softly.

"Who can help her, Fara Smith?" he asked gently, slipping back into his old routine of saying her full name.

"Me," she whispered, "I can."

"How?"

She held her hands out, palms up and they glowed bright with a golden light. "I can fix her."

"Move. Out. Everyone out." Jack ordered.

Once they had all cleared the room, Fara approached the body, hands still glowing. The light was hot, like fire, yet it didn't burn her. Her hair rose and the white strands glowed as the gold fire grew brighter. The wolf was standing across the room, and it howled as Fara touched Gwen's arm. A bright light flashed then vanished, and Gwen sat up gasping for air.

Jack ran in and immediately froze, Gwen was okay, there wasn't even any blood on her or her clothes. Then it hit him, Fara was gone.

_Fara:_

She was on the cold beach again, but this time she took control. No more disappearing, not until she figured this out.

The wolf was standing next to the woman this time, and Fara started forward. She jogged over to where the woman was standing and noticed that there were others off to the side. She touched the woman's shoulder gently, but the man in blue started forward. The blonde spun toward the touch and stepped back at what she found and her eyes widened when Fara reached out a hand toward the others and they stood still as if she had frozen time around them.

"Who are you, and why do I keep coming here?" Fara's voice was stronger than it had been in oh so long.

"What are you talking about? Come here?"

"Who are you?"

"Rose Tyler, you?"

"My name is Fara Smith."

"What did you do to them?" Rose said, gesturing to the frozen people.

"I don't know, it was instinct, but they'll be okay." Fara's voice was soft.

"What are you? Where are you from?" Rose's voice softened with Fara's.

"Human, or at least somewhat so…" she was getting distant, "I'm from Earth, now I live with a man called Jack…"

"Jack who?"

"Torchwood. He's the head of Torchwood. Gwen. I saved her…"

"Are you okay?"

"Mad. I'm mad. I was there for six and a half weeks…"

"Where? Where were you?"

"UNIT rebels… Martha said they were taken care of… Amicitia Smith, Martha's daughter…"

"Martha Jones?"

"Smith now. Mickey Mouse."

"She and Mickey?"

"Jack! I need to get home!"

"Wait, you said Torchwood-"

The wolf growled as the man in blue un-froze.

"What the hell?!" Rose asked alarmed.

"The big bad wolf…"

"No," Rose breathed.

"You aren't from here. He isn't real. I can take you home."

"Home?"

"Rose Tyler…"

"Go," the man in blue said. "I'm not him, you know that."

The woman that was most likely her mum nodded and said, "I love you, Rose. Find him."

Fara's big blue eyes looked up at Rose, and she nodded at the mad girl. Fara grabbed her arm tightly, and they vanished.

Rose hit the floor when they reappeared, it had felt like being dragged again. It was almost as soon as Fara was back, she had her mind back.

"Are you okay," she said, voice strong again.

"Rose?!"

"Jack?" Rose looked up from her place on the floor.

"How did- Fara…" he turned to Fara.

"I offered, and also went a bit mad there for a minute, sorry." The last part was directed at Rose.

Jack offered Rose a hand, which she took. He pulled her up, and then Martha walked in.

"Rose?!"

"Martha, hey. You and Mickey, huh?"

"Oh, um, yeah," she turned to Fara in question.

"I kinda went crazy there for a bit, and said a lot of crazy stuff," Fara explained sheepishly. "How long was I gone?"

"Two hours."

"And Gwen?"

"Martha and Owen were looking after her." He turned to Martha.

"Oh, right, she's doing great. Completely healed."

"Really?"

"You love her." Rose stated simply.

"How did you-"

"I know the look, and the way you say her name, it's how he used to say mine," Rose said, tears welled up in her eyes at the thought.

"I can call-" Martha started, but she was quickly interrupted by Jack.

"Rose we need to talk."

"Yeah we do, starting with Fara. Does she often travel to parallel universes?"

"Oh, right. I forgot." Fara said.

"And no she doesn't often travel between universes. Just various locations on Earth and occasionally other planets."

"And this is normal?"

"For her, yeah."

"I'm not even gonna ask," Rose said smiling.

"But we do need to talk, Rose," Jack said carefully.

"Okay," Rose replied cautiously.

"Rose, he's regenerated again."

"What?"

"He's younger and has a horrible sense of style."

"Oh gosh, how bad?"

"Bowties and tweed."

Rose laughed. It broke her heart knowing that the man she loved and knew had changed again, but she knew that no matter what she'd fall for him all over again.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm always okay, me. Now, how's Torchwood 3?"

Jack grinned, "Fantastic."

A sad smile spread across Rose's lips, remembering the leather clad, blue-eyed man she'd first fallen in love with oh so long ago.

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long, but I was waiting for it to be Betaed, but I got impatient, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Sorry :) ...**


	20. Caterpillars

_Fara:_

After about a week, Rose had quickly settled in to life at Torchwood. When Martha had offered to call the Doctor back to Earth, Rose said no. She'd wanted to leave him be for awhile. She and Jack laughed a lot. Gwen and Jack held hands a lot, and Fara had even seen the pair kissing a few times. Owen and Tosh were increasingly adorable. Ianto entertained the mad girl and made her coffee. Torchwood Three was a much more exciting place.

Fara had feared that Jack would be distracted and stop caring about her, but she found that she was wrong. He held her shaking form whenever she woke up screaming. He wiped the tears from her face. He talked her out of her shell. He listened. He was everything a father should be.

The young girl had latched onto Gwen. She broke down in front of her, she trusted her. _Another mother…_

Ami and Martha were at the Hub fairly often. Mickey dropped by occasionally as well.

She slowly rocked back and forth, whimpering. Jack soothed her by smoothing her hair down. She knew it hurt him to see her like that, but she didn't know how to stop it. She was getting better, or at least she hoped. Fara shuddered as images from her nightmares resurfaced in her mind. When she did, Jack's arms tightened around her, as if to reassure not only her, but also himself.

The nightmare had torn her from sleep around four in the morning, and had managed to throw her back into her broken state. It wasn't long before she had calmed down enough for rational thought, or some of it at least. Fara kept thinking about how she was hurting Jack and how she couldn't hurt him if she wasn't there. Finally, she made up her mind.

_Jack:_

He had been holding Fara's shivering form for about an hour when suddenly she began to fade from existence.

"Fara?" he asked despite knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her. She faded out completely. "Damn it," he swore.

_Fara:_

Jack's swearing echoed around her as she became solid in the time vortex. A ghost of a smile played with her lips. She sat for a moment thinking about her destination until she finally decided on a place she'd never been to, a place that Jack, Mickey, Martha, and Rose had all been to.

After a moment, she found herself standing by the door of a dome shaped room. Her sanity – well, most of it, anyway – returned when she felt a humming in her head. It gave her a feeling of safety and peace. She looked at her surroundings and took in the shining metal, the center control panel, and the upper level.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" questioned a rude Scottish accent. Fara turned toward the new voice, and took in the old man. The first thing she noted were the eyebrows, then the eyes, then the whole frowning face. Next she looked at his grey hair and odd outfit. The it hit her. _The Doctor. _

"Blimey, the eyebrows," she commented before even thinking about it.

"You could take bottle caps off with these," he replied evenly.

"I'm Fara, now could you stop with the caterpillars, please?"

"They are my caterpillars and I can do as I please with them," he almost pouted. He walked toward the console, but the abruptly spun around pointing his sonic screwdriver at her. "How did you get in here? What are you?" he asked in a manner that let Fara know he didn't want, nor need her to answer. He finished his scan and darted ever-so-ungracefully over to the control panel. He began reading the swirling, circular writing on the screen. His caterpillars settled into a deeper frown as he read. "What are you?" This time his question was directed at her.

"Human-ish? I don't really know."

"You don't know what you are?"

"I know that I'm not entirely human, but I don't know what the other bit is. Sorry."

"The TARDIS doesn't even know…"

"You _are_ the Doctor, right?"

His head snapped up, and his old and tired eyes met her broken ones. "How–"

"I live at Torchwood Three now. Jack is almost like a dad to me. I grew up with Martha and Mickey's daughter. I know the stories." Fara left out Rose Tyler on purpose. She didn't seem to want to find him.

"Fara, Fara, Fara, Fara, Fara, Fara, Fara, Fara, Fa– Oh!" He ran over to her taking on an uncanny resemblance to someone he once was. "You! You're you! They tried to get me to help rescue you! Wait– Have you done that yet?"

"Yeah," she said softly, looking down.

"Oh. Right, sorry."

"'S okay."

"You're out. What about Jack?"

"Yeah, we survived." She put extra weight on the last word. The pair grew quiet for a bit, until Fara brightened up. "Well, I bet you'd like to know how the hell I got on your ship. I do this thing where I materialize and dematerialize…" and she went on to explain everything.

When she was done explaining, the Doctor offered to take her home. She accepted despite being perfectly capable of doing it herself. The Doctor began hitting buttons and pulling levers and the engine began grinding. Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped moving, and the power blinked out, leaving only the emergency lights on.

"What?" the Doctor asked, his voice revealing his shock. He began to run around the center control trying to get her working again. Fara stood watching him run around, but then her attention was stolen by the new presence that appeared.

_The Doctor:_

After a moment, the Doctor stopped in his tracks and stared at the creature standing in front of him. His hearts pounded at the sight of the wolf with eyes glowing gold. It felt like he couldn't breath, and all he could think was _Bad Wolf_. "No," he whispered breathlessly. His eyes flitted to the screen on the console where, sure enough, it said "**BAD WOLF.**"

The wolf growled and Fara dropped to the floor, unconscious. The wolf glanced over at the fallen girl, before looking back up at the Time Lord. It stared straight at him and slowly the sentient ship restarted and landed in the Torchwood Hub.

_Rose Tyler:_

"No," she whispered. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. He didn't even know she was here. She was paralyzed for a few moments before she took off. She ran faster than she ever had to the main room of the Hub. Her eyes took in the sight of the little blue box that was oh so much bigger on the inside. Her hand flew to her mouth and she choked out a sob.

**AN: Hey. Yes, I know, I'm pretty awful. Oh well. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review. If you review, I'll write faster. Deal?**

**XOXO,**

**Seraphina Jones**


End file.
